They Sent the Wrong Guy for This
by Garden of Everything
Summary: A bunch of KH drabblesoneshots like my 2000 Steps to Home. Warnings and separate summaries inside. Ignore the random title.
1. Raging Storm

YAY I'M ALIVE! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in my other stories. T.T 

This is my random KH drabbles/oneshots collection. Most will probably have spoilers in them so I advise you not to read unless it specifically says that there are no spoilers in the specific drabbles/oneshot.

This is a random thing I came up with because I was watching Lake Ontario a few days ago and it was really calm when I left to get lunch. It started to become storm-like weather and when I went back the water was really raging. It reminded me of Demyx so I wrote this. It's purely random.

**Warnings: Spoilers, Demyx OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH/KHCoM/KHII ((she wishes she did)) but I do own the plot/story/OCs (if I decide to put any in any of these) etc, etc, etc, but you could've figured that out yourself.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person POV**

He realized water was clam, collect, and always changing. That is until it started to rage in a storm or something like.

He always thought that the loud, annoying blonde named Demyx was weak and pathetic but now…

**Regular POV**

"You should be thankful," Demyx spat in a cold, heart-stopping voice that stopped even the Superior.

"For what?" Marluxia tried to rely in the same tone but failed miserably. He was sitting on the ground weaponless with blood pouring out of the multiple gashes in his body.

"That I know you're not worth enough for me to dirty my hands with your death. You'd be dead otherwise, but you know, someone like you doesn't deserve death and especially doesn't deserve a heart. By the Goddess Milrah **(1)** may your soul rot writhing in pain in your cold body for eternity."

Demyx then walked away leaving the rest of the Organization to stare dumbfounded at the place he occupied moments before.

Most of the Organization didn't recover for more than four hours after Demyx's show of violence. Though a few-including the lilac haired Number VI-did recover and set to pondering what Marluxia had done to Demyx to make him act like that, and who is the 'Goddess Milrah' Demyx mentioned.

**Zexion POV**

Now I understand why his element is water…he's deadly when he gets angry…or remembers what it's like to be angry.

Now, where would Number IX go to blow off steam?

* * *

Hehe. Some nice Demyx luv. I really hate the idea that people think Demyx is weak and useless because he's not! He's just misunderstood and doens't like to fight because he's a musician! ((ignore the girl who's ranting gets carried away)) 

**(1)** I've been thinking about writing something about Demyx being from some totally different world (I'm sorry but some of the Disney world's scare me) and I just came up with a name for the person who his beliefs are directed towards.


	2. Overprotective

Here is the sentence I based this drabble on:

_"That fine ass I suppose you're talking about happens to be my girlfriend. Run little piggie, run"_

* * *

All right here is a little thing I thought up. I asked my friend to give me a sentence to base a one-shot on and he gave me the above sentence. Hope you enjoy. 

**Summary:** "Girls' volleyball is great isn't it?" "Yeah as long as you keep your thoughts about how hot the girls are to yourself. Jealous boyfriends are dangerous."

**Warnings: AU highschool**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH/KHCoM/KHII ((she wishes she did)) but I do own the plot/story/OCs (if I decide to put any in any of these) etc, etc, etc, but you could've figured that out yourself.**

**Pairings: CloudLarxene** (yes I know it's weird but I love weird pairing and stuff like crack)implied **AkuRoku**

* * *

**Overprotective**

"Damn. She's sure got a fine ass." Axel whistled as he stood with his best friend Roxas watching the girls' volleyball game.

Roxas just shrugged as he watched the said girl spike the ball to gain the point that would bring their team to the lead.

A taller teen behind them cleared his throat. He then directed his glare at Axel. "That fine ass I suppose you're talking about happens to be my girlfriend. Run little piggie, run."

With that sentence a screaming Axel took off running followed by a pissed off Cloud.

Soon the game was over and neither had returned.

"Hey Rox?"

"Yeah Larxene? And great job by the way!" Roxas grinned at the star player.

"Have you seen my good-for-nothing boyfriend around here? And wasn't Axel here just ten minutes ago?"

"Well you see, Axel made a comment about your ass without realizing that Cloud was behind us. They left in a hurry and I haven't seen 'em since."

Larxene raised an eyebrow, shook her head and started to laugh. "Well how about you join me for a victory meal at the HardRock Café since I don't think we'll be seeing those two for a while."

"Sure, Axel will probably bring this back at me but oh well."

"Just ask him out already!"

"Wh-what? I DON'T like Axel!"

The fight between the two blondes continued on for a good hour. It took another hour for the two guys to show up, bruised and exhausted.

* * *

Well there you have it. Short, random and fun for the whole family! (Well not really but you get my drift) Now off to get more inspiration for TGS. 


	3. Worst Week

Here is the sentence I based this drabble on:

_"I'm going to start inflicting pain upon you... I'm not sure when I'll stop... IF I stop."_

* * *

All right here is another short one-shot from me! I asked my friend to give me a sentence-same friend he gave me two-to base a one-shot on and he gave me the above sentence. Hope you enjoy. 

**Summary:** One week every month is always the worst, especially for the Savage Nymph.

**Warnings: Violence towards the male species**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH/KHCoM/KHII ((she wishes she did)) but I do own the plot/story/OCs (if I decide to put any in any of these) etc, etc, etc, but you could've figured that out yourself.**

**Pairings: None**

* * *

**Worst Week**

She stood there glaring at the people who had disturbed her. She was in pain and she felt so sick she was about to throw up.

"W-we're soooo sorry! W-we didn't me-mean to interru-rupt your peace and quiet!" the annoying blonde musician squeaked hiding behind the redhead who was hiding behind Number XIII who was in turn hiding behind the quiet 'emo' Number VI.

"I give you a three second start if you're not out of my sight in that time allotment you're dead."

Before she had even finished her sentence all four of them disappeared and a victorious smirk appeared on her face. Scaring the shit out of her 'team mates' always made her feel better. Next time she wouldn't give them a warning, stupid mood swings.

When she returned to her room she flopped down onto her bed and sighed. Finally peace and quiet, again. Now if she could just fall asleep.

* * *

"_AHHHHHHHHHH SAIX I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KNOCK OVER YOUR FOOD!"_ came the peace-shattering cry through her door. 

She growled being awoken from her very nice peaceful dream where she tortured the flower boy and his little witch.

"They're all dead," she muttered to herself as she stalked into the hallway.

Coming upon the kitchen a floor down she walked in to find ten of the other twelve members of the twelve watching Saix try to kill Demyx.

"Why hello boys, having fun?" she asked in a sugar coated voice making everyone freeze. "Do you know you've woken me up three times and as long as I'm up I might as well have some fun."

"Now, Number XII be reasonable." Superior tried to reason with the feisty Savage Nymph.

"Be reasonable? I'm in pain, feel like I'm going to loose my lunch and I can't get any decent rest in this hellhole! Now…

I'm going to start inflicting pain upon you... I'm not sure when I'll stop... IF I stop."

All of her comrades gulped and tried to flee from her wrath.

By the time she returned to her room Number XII, the Savage Nymph was very happy indeed.

Suddenly a knock was heard at her door.

"How can I help you Naminé?" she asked the shorter blonde girl.

"Have you seen any of the others Larxene?" Naminé asked slightly worried.

"Oh I wouldn't be too worried about them, they're just hanging around some place. Now why don't you let me get changed and we can go shopping on the others?"

"All right!" Naminé jumped at any chance to spend 'girl-time' with the older woman.

Oh yes, Larxene was very happy now, even if she was on the worst week of the month.

* * *

There we go! I'm finished now. Hope you enjoyed it. Much love to the only girl in Organization XIII. :D 


	4. Promise

Look I'm not dead yet! OMG, I'm sorry my loyal readers I really am don't kill me! 

Anyways, I made myself cry thinking up this idea. I decided to screw around with how Yuffie and them got to Radiant Gardens and some things that happened in between. Tell me if you like it okay?

**Disclaimer**: No own except plot. (too lazy to put what I've put before)

**Warnings**: Character death; slight crossover; major angst; repeated use of the words: it, he, she , they, him; some crude language and I could go on but blah

Cookie to anyone who guesses who the main character is and who he is (both before the end of the story) and it is

Oh also cookie to anyone who reviews and tells me what they tink!

**Summary**: **It** hurts like hell but you know you can ignore it for **_them_**.

Also (sorry for ranting) I'm sure you can figure out the legend stuff. Aslo I'm leaving you with any other stuff, take it as you like.

* * *

**PROMISE**

Self-preservation and happiness kept **it** away. They kept **it** so far away so as not even Aerith-sweet, kind _dead_ Aerith-could find it.

"_Would you mind helping me make lunch for everyone?"_

**It's** not supposed to be there. You're cheerful, too cheerful, as Squall-cold, stubborn _stranger_ Squall-puts it.

_"You're too young to be fighting Heartless. Go help Aerith she needs someone to cheer her up."_

**It** lurks waiting for you to lower your defences. The defences that are so high not even Cid-crude, techno-geek _old man_ Cid-could break them down.

"_Fucking brat! Stop stealing my fucking tools!"_

**It** reminds you so much of **_him_**, and **_he_** reminds you of **_them_** and you try so very hard to forget. You try so hard you sometimes feel like Cloud-emotionless, machine, _chocobo_ Cloud-when he tried so hard to save **_them_** but couldn't.

_"Not now, I'm busy scouting go find Aerith to talk to."_

And **it** hurts so much and even though you know **it** will always hurt and be there you find yourself wishing **it** wasn't. You wish, even if **it's** gone just for a minute-second even.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Aerith! Just missing Sora but I know he'll be back soon! He promised to come visit again!"_

Cid—crude, techno-geek _old man_ Cid—and Aerith—sweet, kind _dead_ Aerith—and Squall—cold, stubborn _stranger_ Squall—and Cloud—emotionless, machine, _chocobo_ Cloud—all started to see through you but they put it off as nothing when you went back to 'normal' and **it** hid again.

"_Brat?"_

"_Yeah Squall!?"_

"_Uhgh. Stop being so damn cheerful! We're in the middle of a war!"_

Your head's reeling and **it's** here again. It's turning out like **_then_** and you wish so much that you were stronger and **_he_** was here to tell you you were being stupid. You think about just giving up, if you do you might see **_them_** again. See **_them_** once-just once because that's all you need- more before darkness takes over you because you know **_they_** were always there when you needed **_them_** then and the only reason **_they're_** gone now is because **_they_** saved you.

"_Stupid thieving ninja!"_

"_You know you love me fur ball!"_

Now Aeirth and Cid and Squall and Cloud are gone, you lost track of them a long time ago and you're feeling the pain of **it** so much stronger now.

Suddenly it goes dark and you realize you've been scared of being alone in the dark since **_then_** and you start sobbing against your will. You curl up in what you think is a fetal position, you can't tell in the dark and shut your eyes tight and pray that you don't have to feel **it** anymore.

Warm arms wrap around you and you smell **_his_** scent. You whimper and pull closer to the warmth and you feel a chuckle travel through the hard chest you're leaning against.

"_Open your eyes."_

Slowly you open your eyes and you're in **_his_** arms in a field of flowers. **_They_** are all there smiling at you and you know **_they_** want you to go back. **_They're_** telling you it's not your time. You clutch **_him_** tighter and manage to choke out a why. **_He_** wraps you in **_his_** cloak-as red as **_his_** eyes-and **_he_** tells you why.

_"When we were fighting back on the Planet, you promised me you'd live."_

You sob and close your eyes again. When you open them you see Aerith and Squall running towards you. Aerith hugs you as Squall yells at you to never do that again. You know they saw the red cloak but they were too worried to dwell on it.

**It** is always going to be there but after all, you promised **_him_** to live and that's what you're going to do.

"Yuffie! Where'd you get that fucking cloak?" Cid screams at you, as he looks shocked. Cloud can't even put any words together as you smile at them with a real smile for the first time since you had to leave the Planet.

"From someone I made a promise to."

* * *

I'll give a cookie to anyone who presses the little purple button and reviews! 


End file.
